


Umnîmu Udashul Kiltîn

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [31]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dol Guldur, Drabble, Gen, Khazâd November, Other People's Pictures, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Thráin in the pit of terrible noise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means (approximately) Great Pit of Terrible Noise, aka Dol Guldur.
> 
> Originally written for Day 3 of Khazâd November and posted on tumblr [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/152705170975/khazad-november-thr%C3%A1in).

* * *

The stones screamed in Dol Guldur, as loud in Thráin’s stone-sense as the shrieks of orcish torment and glee in his ears, as his own shouts of fury and defiance. It was a cacophony of pain, misuse, abuse: the moan of metal twisted out of true, of rock prisoned into walls of fell purpose, mazy malice. He had been here so long, trapped, tangled in darkness, that Tharkûn blazed like mithril, blinding, cool, blessedly quiet. Map and key were safe in those hands. Would that his children were so. The clamor had taken their names. Taken his.

Mahal forgive him.

* * *


End file.
